This invention relates to hand level control systems for traction vehicles, such as snow blowers, lawn mowers and other walk-behind traction vehicles having a tool or implement operable therewith.
Often it is desirable for the operator of a walk-behind traction vehicle to free one hand while operating a two-handed vehicle, such as a snow blower, lawn mower and the like. In the past this manual freedom has been accomplished by disposing both hand control levers on one handle of the implement, one superimposed on the other, so that operating the one control lever will necessarily operate the other and release of the one will necessarily release the other. In other cases two hand control levers have been positioned adjacent one another on a portion of a U-bar type of handle so that a direct mechanical engagement can be realized between the two levers for effecting a dual control of the implement with one movement of a lever. In such arrangements, however, the appearance of two control levers in a superimposed or side by side relationship on one handle or a portion of one handle is perplexing if not daunting to the average consumer or home-owner operator whose priorities, to be sure, for operating such traction vehicles are simplicity and ease of operation. Besides appearing confusing to the operator, these clustered types of arrangements of control levers, as above described, necessitate a close proximity of parts, including intricate camming mechanisms and pivotal joints such that jamming or deformation of these parts are likely to occur through improper adjustment or use by an irate or inexperienced operator.